


Touch of my Hand

by YoukoAlicia



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: twd_kinkmeme, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoAlicia/pseuds/YoukoAlicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Walking Dead Kinkmeme: Beth lived on the farm her whole life, and she hasn't totally learned how to fall asleep yet without the comforting sounds of home (unless she's completely exhausted from fighting for her life or from days on the run).</p>
<p>In her new "bedroom" at the prison, this means she has to listen to some very... interesting noises from other members of the group when they think everyone else is asleep at night. And it's kind of (really, really) working for her.</p>
<p>What's a red-blooded 16-year-old girl to do? </p>
<p>Extra points if the interesting noises are coming from Glenn and Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote in November 2012.

Beth rolled to her back, closing her eyes again. She just could not fall asleep. Just like the night before, and the night before that. She missed home, especially the sounds of home. She knew every creak, pop, and groan their old farmhouse made. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. Above all, she missed how things used to be when all of her family was still alive. She sighed quietly and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes, determined to not to dwell. Determined to sleep.

“Shh…” Her eyes popped open at the quiet sound. Confused, she looked over her shoulder. Nothing. “Cut it out… Maggie, stop that… st¾” The voice, Glenn's voice, turned into a quiet moan. Beth’s eyes grew wide, her cheeks heating up. She did _not_ want to hear Glenn and her sister having sex. Another moan, Glenn again, punctured the silence. Maybe she should make some noise so they would stop. She debated for a moment, not oblivious to the pants and moans in the dark. She was about to sit up when it stopped. Relieved, she relaxed, closing her eyes again.

She heard movement and sheets rustling then a quiet moan. Maggie this time. She could hear the bed creak, their moans quiet. She sat up, mouth gaping. Was this _really_ the place for that? She sat there, not sure what to do. Soon she started to feel a familiar throb between her legs. She blushed again.

She lay down, hands over her face, embarrassed and mortified. _Not now!_ She chewed her lip, willing the feeling away. It only got worse. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Only one thing to do. She pulled the blanket up and reached down, unbuttoning her pants. She looked at the door. Seeing no one, she shoved her hand inside.

She looked at the door again then started to run her finger over her clit, gasping quietly. It had been too long since she had done this. She could feel herself getting wetter with each stroke. She pushed her pants down more and spread her legs, thrusting her finger inside. She moaned quietly, moving her finger slowly. She could still hear Glenn and Maggie. She focused on the sounds, her finger moving faster. She missed doing this. She looked at the door again then closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. _Tan skin, strong hands. On her, touching her._ She could almost imagine him there with her. _Feeling his hands running over her skin, his lips kissing and biting her neck. His hands sliding under her shirt, calloused fingers finding and teasing a nipple._ She could almost feel his breath against her neck. She slid her hand under her shirt, teasing herself.

_He took her shirt off, his breath ghosting across her skin as he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. He ran his tongue around it then bit gently, pulling a moan from her. His hand slid down her stomach and between her thighs. His finger slid between her wet folds, teasing her. She moaned and pushed her hips down, needing him. He laughed quietly and whispered in her ear before sliding a finger in slowly._

She opened her eyes, panting, her hand still working between her legs. Needing more, she pulled her finger out then slid in two. She moaned, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes closed again.

_He moved his finger inside her, making her moan, making her beg for more. He pulled his finger out, then slid in two, pulling a loud moan from her. He murmured in her ear, moving his fingers deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face pressed to his chest. "Please...," she begged. He laughed again, moving his fingers to rub that spot inside her. She moaned loudly, his name falling from her lips. He did it over and over, pulling moan after moan from her._

She pressed her hand harder to her mouth, muffling her moans. She slid her fingers out and began stroking her clit. _Almost..._ She closed her eyes again.

_He pulled his fingers out and moved between her legs. He lifted her hips and pushed into her quickly. She cried out for him, holding him tighter. He started moving, not slow and gentle, but fast and hard. She dug her nails into his skin, tightening around him with every thrust. She moaned, needing him; needing this. He murmured in her ear, making her want more; making her NEED more._

She moaned into her hand, her body shaking. She pulled her pants up and rolled to her side. Everything quiet, aside from her heavy breathing. She smiled, _his_ name quietly leaving her lips before drifting off.


End file.
